


(Not) getting away with murder

by Esinde Nayrall (red_squared)



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5632945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_squared/pseuds/Esinde%20Nayrall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short for a summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) getting away with murder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Puddingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puddingcat/gifts).



> Written for [](http://wk-100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wk-100.livejournal.com/)**wk_100** 's 2015-16 New Year Drabble Exchange Assignments, for the prompt 'Schwarz & murder. CxS or SxC nice but not necessary'.
> 
> Originally posted [**here**](http://wk-100.livejournal.com/873801.html).

“But Farfarello - ”  
  
“ – is different. Given who he targets out of hours, it’s practically a hobby.”  
  
“That time Nagi - ”  
  
“That was work experience.”  
  
“Right. So it’s only when _I_ kill - ”  
  
“I was in the middle of negotiating his contract! We are assassins. That means we get _paid_. Upfront! We _don’t_ give it away for nothing.”  
  
~*~  
  
Schuldig considers that his punishment could have been a lot worse than a month without pay, but he doesn’t intend to let it stick.  
  
After all, date night is only three nights away. And Brad has been _abundantly_ clear about not giving anything away for nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments and kudos are appreciated and treasured -- even (especially?) on a fic as old as this one!


End file.
